


New York to Storybrooke

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple insists for Belle to go to New York for a week, though he cannot go with her. Reluctant,she and Ariel go, and have a great time. However, when they miss their husbands just a little to much to bare, they decide that love may be the most rewarding adventure of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my RCIJ secret Santa gift for quarterholstein on tumblr. Their prompt was "glances meet, smile." I know this was a stretch, but I like how it turned out.
> 
> A special thanks to once-upon-a-time-fangirls on tumblr. She really inspired this story with her idea, when I was in a major bind.

It was such a nice thing, the town line not having a curse over it any longer. Emma had used her powers to allow inhabitants of Storybrooke to come and go as they pleased, and later Rumple had added to the new spell on the town line to make sure that anyone who was not native to Storybrooke could not cross into it. 

Since that day, Storybrooke residents had been on several trips to the outside world, which resulted in a lot of talk and interest in going on vacations to be increased amongst the residents of the town.

Belle had always wanted to travel the world, she had thought. That's why, when she was invited to a literary seminar in New York that was to be given by a very famous and renowned author, she had jumped at the chance to go, and had accepted the invitation minutes after she had gotten the notice. 

Rumple had offered to go with her, of course, but she had lovingly patted his cheek and told him that she would prefer him stay home and recover. At first she had felt awful for accepting the invitation, and had even considered not going, but Rumple had insisted that she not miss this opportunity. He had told her that he wouldn't feel any better knowing that he had stood in the way of this once in a lifetime chance for her. Besides, Neal had promised Belle he wouldn't leave his father's side, no matter what.

That had eased her mind, and her heart, to know that Neal would be with Rumple. She still didn't feel quite right going without him, but she knew there was no way to convince him otherwise now. 

Truthfully, it was probably good that Neal and him would get some alone time, without her around. They had never really had the chance to truly be father and son again, alone that is, prior to Neal giving his life for the greater good. That was one of two good things that had come from Emma becoming the Dark One- it almost rewrote the rules of magic and Neal was resurrected. The second good thing was that Rumple had been freed from the curse's clutches. 

Yes, this time with Belle in New York would give Rumple and Neal some much needed father and son time. It would be good for them, and Belle could stand to have a little vacation too.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked, noticing her friend's distant look. "Do you want me to drive?" 

"What? No, I'm fine." Belle shook her head, she had gotten caught in her thoughts, and she was thankful to Ariel for snapping her out of them.

"Tell me the truth." The redhead bit her lip, and reached over to turn down the radio.

"I am, I'm fine." Belle insisted.

"Yeah right." Ariel rolled her eyes, and stared out the passenger window of the caddie. 

After a couple minutes of quietness, Belle finally admitted, "I just miss him." 

Ariel nodded empathetically, and squeezed Belle's hand, at rest on the gearshift. "I miss Eric too." Another lull in conversation, then Ariel spoke again, "you always talk about adventure and wanting to experience the world Belle, enjoy it." 

The former mermaid's words clawed Belle's mind. "I did." She admitted, "I always thought that was what I wanted." She paused again, "then I fell for Rumple and... Well, I've learned that he is my adventure. Any other adventure I go on isn't complete unless it's with him. He doesn't have to be around for me to have a good time, but I want him to be. I want to experience things with him." Belle must've suddenly realized her harshness, "I apologize Ariel, I truly do enjoy your company, and I am very glad that you're with me, don't think that I don't want you he-"

"No I totally get it." Ariel laughed, "I feel the same way with Eric, and I know what you mean." She looked out the window again, "honestly, when you first asked me to go with you to this, I was terrified to leave Storybrooke without him."

Another pause in conversation. Then Belle spoke up, "okay, enough about missing out husbands, let's have fun this week! Just us girls!" Bringing the car to a halt at a red light, she turned the radio back up.

They had driven about another twenty minutes, "I'm hungry." Ariel declared, and fished a box of cheezits from the floor of the car. Belle smiled to herself, watching Ariel grab a handful of crackers out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I don't think my husband would appreciate us getting crumbs all over his car."

"Oh what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ariel blew Belle's comment off, "want some?" 

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed, reaching into the box herself at the next stop. She giggled, Belle knew that Rumple would somehow manage to notice the crumbs that she was sure had scatter the front of his car. 

The women pulled over for the night to a motel, somewhere on the state line of Maine. They easily could've drove further today and maybe even have gotten to New York, but neither of the girls were in a hurry. They'd get there eventually and, while both women loved their husbands dearly, it wasn't too often they got a chance to just go out and be girls together. 

The next day, the two women awoke early. Belle was first to wake, and had made her way to the lobby to indulge on the complimentary breakfast. Once Belle had come back to the room, the scenes of the fresh eggs, toast, sausage, and biscuits must have forced Ariel to awaken. 

It did not take long for the two to pack their bags and the caddie up once more, and head out for New York. 

A whole week. That was way too long, Belle's mind repeated the thought over and over again. Ariel had turned the radio up, and loud pop music blared from the speakers, Belle kept her eyes on the road, determination set on her face. This week would be fun. She and Ariel would get to New York today, and get situated into their hotel. The week was busy, they had so many things to do. First on the list was to figure out where the seminar would be, then Ariel wanted to go to Central Park. Belle was curious about theatre, and having read about how Broadway was just a couple blocks from their hotel, she had her mind set to watch a Broadway show while in the city. There was a museum Belle had read about in a newspaper, it had peaked her interest, and she hoped she could convince Ariel to explore the museum with her. 

Just as the sun sank toward the horizon line, Belle gasped. It was beautiful- tall building, glamorous lights, bustling sidewalks- the city was alive and so much grander than Belle had even imagined. Ariel's jaw went slack as she watched out the window, admiring the heart of the city. 

Once the women had completed their gawking, Ariel pulled out her phone and typed in the hotel name Rumple had reserved for them. No question, it would be good, Rumple wouldn't allow his wife to stay in anything less than the best, and Ariel simply would benefit from her friendship with Belle. 

"It says you're going to turn on the next road, right, then drive for a few hundred feet and make a left." Ariel instructed, her voice shaking and uncertain. 

"Alright." Her eyes scanned the road, Belle noticed her driving had gotten sufficiently slower and more jerky since arriving in the city, it was scary to drive in that town. She had never expected it to be so congested.

Finally, the hotel Rumple had instructed the ladies to go to was right in front of them. Lights were flashing around the name of the inn, a large place that somehow offered a warm and cozy welcome in its traditional Victorian-like build. 

Despite the mothball and musty scent that filled the lobby and the halls, the room was clean and very nice. It was elegant, yet simple. There were two full sized beds in the room- Belle couldn't resist the urge to think of how they would've only needed one bed if it had been she and Rumple on this trip instead of Ariel's company. In front of the beds, medial to each, was a small television set. It was a nice feature, but neither of the women were huge TV buffs on their own. The color scheme of the room was fitting, Belle questioned if Rumple had specifically selected it himself for a moment, the carpet was a shade of maroon. The bedspreads matched, but had intricate designs woven into the linens in a silky golden color. The curtains were the same as the sheets.   
There was a table with a couple of oak chairs on a balcony, overlooking the city below.

Belle would've been content to just relax in the hotel for a few hours, the drive had exhausted her. However, Ariel didn't feel the same. Raking her fingers through her long hair, and twisting it into a braid, she asked Belle, "so what do you want to do first?"

"Oh I don't know." She closed her phone, "I just texted the boys that we got here safely." She was quiet a moment, "the seminar isn't for a couple days, so I guess we have a lot of time to spare." 

"You mentioned something about wanting to go to a show on Broadway?" 

Belle nodded, "yeah, I've read that they're amazing plays. They never go anywhere small like Storybrooke though, not to mention the spell wouldn't let them over the line anyways."

"That line is nothing but trouble." Ariel remarked, Belle nodded again,

"You're telling me." A bitter giggle sounded from her throat, she hated the town line. She had so many bad memories there. 

"Well," Ariel changed the topic, "I got this pamphlet downstairs", she waved a thin piece of folded paper, "it has all the shows for the entire week." 

Belle took the pamphlet and examined it. "There's so many shows." Ariel stood and bent over Belle's shoulder, "look tonight there's three, "Wicked", "The Lion King", and "Beauty and the-"

"Isn't that the one Emma said was-" Belle's voice was curious, yet knowing.

"Was this world's version of you and Rumple? Yes. She said that not everything was accurate, obviously, but it's based on your love story." Belle smiled, but didn't say anything, Ariel knew what that meant. "Okay, so it starts at 7. We'll be there." She grabbed the pamphlet out of Belle's hands, and threw it on the bed, "Until then, what do you say about going to explore the city?" Her voice was giddy and girlish.

"I'd like that very much." Belle agreed.

After what seemed like forever, thanks to the pounding anticipation within Belle's chest, it was finally 6:20, and Belle and Ariel decided that they best try to be punctual to their show. 

The inside of the theater was exquisite, Belle was certain that her jaw had gone slack upon her entrance. It was quite possibly one of the single largest rooms she had ever been in, and that included the abandoned ballroom within the Dark Castle. 

Hundreds upon hundreds of blood red chairs lined the room, gold was the main color of the area, and people were packed in the theater. Everyone was bustling around and engaged in small talk. "This is gorgeous!" Ariel gushed, and Belle agreed with a firm nod. It was simply stunning.

Both women enjoyed the show, but in different ways. Ariel watched, and appreciated it as a show, but wasn't so attached and invested in it. On the other hand, Belle was crying before intermission. 

"They captured our story so well!" Belle gushed, "I'm going to tell Rumple all about it when we get home! Maybe I can even get my hands on the movie." Ariel smiled and forced a giggle. Belle was her best friend, yes, but Ariel's discomfort and dislike for Rumple had never diminished. Belle didn't seem to notice Ariel's tenseness, as she playfully tapped her shoulder, "of course, Rumple was never that hairy! I'm not sure where the hair came from, he was actually more reptilian than mammalian-if we must compare my husband to a type of animal." 

If the first half of the play had made Belle cry, then the second half absolutely tore her apart. When the lights came on, and all the actors took their final bows, Belle was red in the face. Her mascara had smeared down her face, and her sobs had taken so much of her breath that she now was struggling to catch it. "That was so beautiful." She finally managed, standing up from her seat, now ready to leave. "I want to know how... Like how did they do our life that much justice? It was so close. I mean, the beginning was a little rough, but the rest was so well done, and so close. How did they know about the dance though? That was just the two of us-on our wedding night! I wonder if Emma knew and that was why she was so set when we mentioned clothes and dances for our wedding."

"Maybe. It was funny that we all planned your wedding and talked about it together, then you and Rumple just randomly grabbed Archie and wed without telling anyone."

"We just had to be together right then, we couldn't go another second without having promised ourselves to one another for all eternity. We had planned something bigger, but when it came time, we just wanted it done urgently." 

"Ah. Eric and I were kind of like that too, only my father and sisters came up and watched from the ocean."

"I remember you telling me about it." There was a lull for a second, then Belle exclaimed through watery eyes, "and that scene where love brought the beast to life again. Oh my gods. That was pretty much exactly how it went- other than Gaston trying to kill Rumple, that didn't happen- I cried on his chest when I thought he was going to die. I told him I loved him, and that I was so sorry for how things had been the last few months. How did they get me kissing him and crying over him when it JUST happened like a few weeks ago?"

Ariel had no real words of comfort for Belle, "ask Emma, she might know."

The rest of that night and then next day went very quickly, the girls often found themselves losing track of time with their busy schedules. There was so much to do in this city, neither of the ladies had ever been somewhere so big and so fascinating before. They were out all day, and then at night came back to the hotel with some kind of takeout for dinner. After they ate, they would call their husbands for a few minutes, then shower and get ready for the next day.

After a few days passed, it was the day of the literary seminar. Though neither would admit it, they were both becoming homesick, and they were glad it was finally the day of the reason they had traveled to New York in the first place. 

The seminar was packed, at least a thousand people packed into a very small room. There was a podium at the front of the room on a stage of sorts. Again, everyone in the room seemed preoccupied in some mindless conversation prior to the speaker coming on stage.

Once the renowned author had made their way to the podium, the room hushed and everyone's undivided attention fell on the speaker and their every word.

The seminar was about two hours long. While it had managed to keep their interest, it had been difficult for both women to keep awake during towards the end of it.

"So what did you think?" Belle asked, pulling her purse over her shoulder.

"It was nice. Thank you for inviting me." Ariel said, a genuine smile lit up her face.

"Thank you for coming with me." Belle gave an awkward sigh. "So what was your favorite part? I think I really liked when he talked about how literature has been a roadmap for the imagination and a way of escaping reality, if only for a bit."

"Yeah, I think I found it interesting when he talked about how important literature has been for this world in showing that sometimes things thought to be impossible are, in fact, possible." 

The two were emerged in conversation for a long while, until they got to the hotel room. It was six. "You want Chinese or pizza tonight?" 

"Pizza, of course." Ariel answered, "just please, no anchovies... You know, it'd be a little weird for me to-"

Belle let out a shrill laugh. "Got it." She gave a wave of her hand and smiled, then punched in the number for a local pizza joint on the corded phone on the nightstand. She had found the ad in a paper in the lobby, and had written it down for future reference. She knew it would eventually come in handy. When she got off the phone, Belle declared to Ariel, "a delivery person is going to be here in a half hour. The money is under my purse, I'm going to go take a shower really quick.

Ariel acknowledged Belle's statement, and plunged for the remote to the television. 

"Ariel, can I ask you something?" Belle asked, taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza in her hands, and her eyes glued to the talent search they were watching on television. 

"Yeah." Ariel said, not quite finished chewing her food yet. "What is it?" 

"I know that we have a few days left on the reservation of this room," she was quiet for a moment, Ariel rolled her free hand to tell Belle to continue on, "but I was thinking, if you didn't mind, maybe we could start heading back home tomorrow after checkout?" It was strange how Belle's voice got slightly squeakier and her annunciation faster when she was nervous, "I mean, we can stay if you want to, but I just-"

"Yes!" Ariel agreed, then realized that her response may have been just a little too quick. "I mean, I've enjoyed the last few days a lot, they've been fun, I do miss Storybrooke though. And my Eric." 

"Oh thank goodness!" Belle sighed in relief. "To be honest with you, Ariel, I've wanted to go home since we got here. It's been nice to be with you and all, but I miss Rumple so much. Plus, I feel bad for leaving to go to New York under his circumstances. I know that Neal is taking great care of him, and that they need that time together, but I'm his wife. He insisted that I had been working so hard to make him regain his strength, losing all that darkness really did take a lot out of him, I agreed after a little spat. Now though, the seminar is over, and I've missed him the whole time and I just want to be with him. I mean, even if I could only just say 'Hi' and hug him, I'd give anything to do it right now." 

Ariel nodded empathetically. She understood the feeling Belle had, "you know... Who said anything about needing to leave tomorrow? We could just pack up and go now."

Belle considered the redhead's idea for a moment. "I guess we could." She thought for a couple more seconds, "would you mind? It's going to be dark in an hour or so."

"It's your husband's car, you're the driver. I don't care." Ariel replied. Belle considered this a moment, then jumped up from the bed, and shoved the last couple bites of pizza in her mouth. 

"Let's go!" Belle threw her suitcase on the bed, and began to chuck clothes, books, toiletries, and whatever else she had packed inside it. On her side of the room, Ariel did the same.

Within ten minutes, both Ariel and Belle were all packed up and ready to check out. "Here's the keys, pop the trunk and put our suitcases in there, please? I'm going to go to the front desk to check us out." 

The lady at the front desk seemed surprised when Belle checked out early, but didn't say anything about it, that made Belle glad. Though she was friendly by nature, she was very skeptical of people in this world and did not feel comfortable saying anymore than what was necessary while in conversation with them.

When she reached the caddie in the parking lot, the bags were in the trunk, and Ariel was in the passenger seat ready to go.

"Someone is eager to leave." Belle joked, slipping in the driver's seat and buckling up.

"Really?" Ariel rolled her eyes, "says the girl who mentioned leaving tonight in the first place?" They shared a low chuckle before Belle turned the key in the ignition and they were once again on the road, this time homeward.

They had been on the road about five hours when the black caddie crossed the Maine state border. It was a little after one in the morning, the sky was dark with the twinkling stars overhead. They would reach the town line into Storybrooke within an hour's time. That would put them getting to their houses a link after 2 AM. It was a little late, but their husbands would just have to deal with it. Though Belle knew Rumple would have a hissy when he found out she had driven that far at night with only another another woman as companionship. 

Just as she had predicted, Storybrooke was in deep sleep when Belle drove the caddie over that wretched red line. All the buildings in town were closed up, no cars were out, no people were around, and most of the houses were all locked up with the lights in and outside the houses off. Belle made a right down the first street she came to, then pulled into the driveway a few houses down.

"Ariel," Belle nudged her friend, whom had dozed off,

"Belle, what is it?" She asked, sleepily rubbing away sleep.

"You're home." 

Ariel looked around, suddenly much more aware. "Wow, that wasn't nearly as confusing as a ride there." 

"Well, I did get lost and take a longer time getting there. Coming home I knew the way, and took some shortcuts." It seemed odd to be sitting in a car outside Ariel and Eric's home, speaking in whispers, in the middle of the night. "Do you need me to carry in anything of yours?" Belle offered.

"No, thank you though." Ariel replied, getting out of the caddie. She walked to the trunk and retrieved her suitcase, then walked to Belle's rolled down window. "Thanks again for asking me to go with you, it was a lot of fun!" Ariel awkwardly hugged Belle, at least what she could of her, through the window. 

"You're welcome, we'll do it again sometime. Can you get in your house?" 

"Yeah, Eric keeps a spare key under the mat. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Belle!" As Ariel made her way up her and Eric's walkway, Belle shifted the car in reverse and backed out of her friend's drive. 

About ten minutes later, Belle pulled into her own driveway. She let out a heavy sigh. In the morning, she would surprise Rumple with her early return. She was home. Finally.

Belle decided that instead of lugging her suitcase in at present, in the middle of the night while Neal and Rumple were very likely sleeping, she would simply just go inside and go to sleep right now. She'd worry about getting her things inside and putting them all in their proper spots tomorrow after she had some sleep in her. 

Very quietly, Belle turned her key in the front door of the pink house, then shut it carefully once she was inside. 

She inhaled deeply, though it was well after two in the morning, she smelled the unmistakable scent of burnt food, faintly at least. Neal must have cooked earlier in the night. 

"Who's there?" Belle smiled when she heard Rumple's unmistakable voice, his accent heavier than usual due to the drowsiness of sleep, even though he did sound hostile and on edge. 

"It's me!" Belle explained hurriedly, and within seconds a light had been snapped on. Across the room, much like in sappy romantic movies, their eyes met. While he was confused, Rumple couldn't hold back a wobbly smile, and Belle beamed brightly at Rumple, dropping the keys at the door, and ran towards him, then wrapped him up in a tight hug and curled her face into his neck. Laughing, just happy to be with her true love again, Belle forced out a simple word, "Hi!"

"Hi." Rumple replied, his fingers tangled up in her hair. "I missed you." He titled her chin upward, then lightly pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

"I missed you too." Belle said after the kiss broke, only to steal another.

"When did you girls leave New York?" Rumple inquired, "it's awful late-or early?"

"We left shortly after eight." 

"Eight?! You drove in the dark through New York City? Then through state lines? Belle, why would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that could've been? You and the mermaid, two lovely women, all alone in the dark. Why?"

"I just had to get home to you." Belle rubbed her hand on his chest, "I couldn't possibly bare to wait until tomorrow to leave."

"You put yourself in unnecessary danger, Sweetheart." He was happy to have her home, just worried and protective.

"Sorry." Belle said, "nothing happened, though, and I just needed to be with you. I never should've left when you couldn't go with me."

"Nonsense, you shouldn't put your wants on hold on account of me."

"They're not on account of you, don't say that. New York was fun, but I wish you could've been there. I think that once we get you feeling better, the two of us are going to go on a 'real' honeymoon." 

"I'd like that." Rumple leaned on his cane, he was always in awe that she loved him as she did. Even when he was the Dark One, even when he tricked people unmercifully, even with all the bad he'd done behind her back, and even now while he was powerless and the cowardly cripple once more, Belle loved him, and she always would. 

"Good." She kissed his cheek, "well, I left my bags in the car, I'll get them tomorrow. What do you say we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Okay, only I'll get your bags, you can sleep in." 

"Rumple, you need to rest, I can carry my own suitcases." 

"Belle, I woke up three weeks ago, I can do some things, you and Neal are-"

"Protective of you because we love you and don't want you to hurt yourself." Belle kissed Rumple on the cheek, looping her arm through his, and placing the free hand on his back. "Okay, step." 

Rumple did as Belle said, through with a bitter expression. Belle was a lovely young woman, she shouldn't need to spend her time assisting her crippled husband around their house.

"Good job." She gave him another kiss. "Again." He made another step, and Belle once again made some excited comment. A few more times, they repeated the process, and they were finally at the top of the stairs. Before his curse had broken, Rumple had had no problem with his mobility and using the cane. However, now even that was of little use. His good cane he had lost when he brought Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent to Storybrooke. Now all he had was a wobbly old one that shook when he placed his weight on it. 

"We'll get you a new one tomorrow." Belle observed, "you're doing great, Rumple." Belle knew his insecurities and how he believed she deserved better, and it hurt her to know he never felt worthy of her. She wished, on many occasions, that Rumple could see himself how she had always seen him. "I'm glad to be here, and I'm happy to be with you during this."

"I'm lucky to have two people who care about me like you and Bae do." 

Belle seemed to sense the forlornness in his energy. "You're going to be better, Rumple. You'll get there, it's just going to take awhile. You went through a major change, a change in your heart and in your soul, it's only natural that your body would have some changes too." 

"I know." He admitted, staring at the door to the guest room. "I just feel like I'm burdening the two people I love more than anything." 

"Rumple, Neal and I love you. You're not a burden, and it's okay. You're frustrated, I get it, you're getting stronger every day,though. One day, maybe after we get you a new cane even, you'll be able to get up these stairs on your own. You'll be able to get around like you used to, it's just a matter of time. What's going to hold you back is your fear."

A long lull filled the house. Belle knew she had struck a cord with him. "Rumple, you're an amazing man, you always have been. You have so much love and kindness to offer, but you're afraid. Why is that? Is it still from the things Milah told you? From the people in the Enchanted Forest, and what they did and said?"

Rumple nodded, and bit his lip. "You weren't there, Belle, you don't know how cruel they were. How useless they made me feel. I wasn't even good enough for my own wife."

"They were cruel, Rumple. They had no right to say those things or do the things they did to you- not the town and not Milah. They made you suffer, and you didn't deserve it. Look at you, though, you're a beautiful, great, strong man. You make so many people happy, and you are the foundation of our family." 

"Our family?" His voice had a hint of hope mixed with confusion.

"Yes. You, me, Neal, his son. We're a family, and you're the reason for that. You're a good papa, no matter what you think. You're a great grandpa, and you're the best husband in all the realms."

Thanks to the moonlight, streaked through the hall, she could just make out the slightest trace of a blush on his cheeks. Without saying anything, Rumple opened the guest room door, and chuckled.

"Rumple,"

"Shh, Belle, he's sleeping." Rumple's wrapped his free hand around his wife's waist. Neal was in bed, sprawled out, and mouth open. Occasional choked snores sounded from him, and the light from the moon showed that a little bit of drool was trickling down his face. "Isn't he precious?"

"Rumple, he's a 30-something year old man, not a baby."

"He's my baby." Rumple's grip around her grew stronger. Belle leaned her head on Rumple's shoulder, one hand on her stomach. 

"He's adorable." Belle finally agreed. "Now let's let him get some sleep." She pulled Rumple's arm to get him out of the room, then closed the door behind her.

The two walked down the hall a few feet, then went into their bedroom. "Rumple," Belle said after a few seconds, settling in under the fleece blankets on their bed. 

"Yeah," he turned on his side to face her, though his face was half sunken in the pillow.

"Neal is your son, and he's like my own child, I love him. I was wondering, though, if you might ever want another baby... With me?" 

"Of course!" Rumple was quick to answer, and pulled Belle closer to him in the bed.

"Good." Belle said simply, then giggled and added giddily, "because I'm pregnant!" 

Another quiet filled the room, this time out of shock.

"Pregnant?" Rumple squeezed her even tighter to him, "that's wonderful!" He could feel his eyes tear up. "This is a perfect dream come true." He awkwardly aimed to kiss her lips, the moon must've gone behind a cloud because it was much summer than it had been while they had watched Neal in his slumber.

"I know!" Belle pressed into his lips! "I took the test a few days ago, before I left for new  
York." She cuddled against his chest, "I can't wait to raise a child with you. You're going to be an amazing papa, just like you are to Neal."

"You'll be an amazing mother." He hugged her closer to him, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
